SMILE
by FrozenRose9298
Summary: The lines of reality and illusions became distorted , Fallen though the cracks of sanity into insanity. Lose the gap that separate the living from the died. It would only take a smile to change that but it only came at the end.


**I wrote this for a friend when school started ...Now I update it...**

**She a big Kaiba fan **

**But my next story will be Naruto if she ask I'll write another ...**

**Waring: Death, insanity.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own yugioh and probably never...**

**Now to go with the story...**

* * *

**SMILE**

When ever Mokuba closed his eyes he imagine another life. A life where his parents where alive. His mother with brown hair and violet eyes saying kindhearted words of love and comfort . His father with black hair and ice blue eyes silent like Seto but he was kind, loving ,and smiled. It was the life Mokuba wanted the most , the one where Seto smiled. When he snaps out of his daze he frowns knowing Seto never smile always lackadaisical. Mokuba would frown for a mil-second but then put on a fake smile. It times like this that Mokuba realizes that he forgot to smile a real smile ,and now only smiles only a fake ones. He hates that Seto never notices. In his imagination Seto could always knows and helps him. Mokuba consultancy goes to his imaginary world for comfort so often that he forget the line of reality and imaginary . He wonders if his imaginary world is reality and this reality is just a ever long nightmare. Yet Mokuba always knows that his nightmare is reality. He hates it. Still slowly the line of reality and imaginary become distorted to a point of that it no longer recognizable . Mokuba wonders when it came to this make be it happen slowly ,little by little. When he needed parental support ...Support that Seto could not give and Gozaburo would never give. Mokuba didn't know and couldn't find the answer everything was a distorted mess by now. On the way to school Mokuba close his eyes . A mistake , a dear mistake, his mistake. He never notice the car coming towards him . He believed he was in the park with his mother playing .

* * *

Seto was in his office working away when a call came . He pick it up only to find his little brother was in the hospital. He nearly ran there until the limo driver stop him and drove him there. When he got there Seto couldn't believe his dear younger brother was in the hospital., he just couldn't. He ask ,ordered, all the doctors to do everything . They told him they did everything now it was up to Mokuba. Seto wasn't worried , Mokuba wouldn't leave him all alone ever. He didn't hear the heart monitor beeping . He didn't see the all the doctor and nurse flood next to Mokuba to trying to keep him alive. He didn't hear the doctor say sorry for his brother death. No, all he heard was Mokuba was fighting and now in a coma waiting to wake up. Seto could wait. He didn't hear the word funeral . He heard moving him to his bedroom. Seto nodded at that statement . Everyday he saw Mokuba in his room he stay for an hour , smiling . His maids,servants, and workers gave him pity looks . The geek squad came over sending him pity and sympathetic looks. It was one day that Joey, the mutt, said something Seto could not understand "You know … Mokuba ,poor kid, the lines of reality and illusions became distorted , Kaiba fell though the cracks of sanity into insanity. And they both lost the gap that separate the living from the died."* He threw away the words from his mind, he said that to his friends not to him, but the words lingered in his mind . After a while, Seto didn't know he lost the track of time, he too was in a car accident . He close his eyes and saw his little brother waiting for him at the end. He smile seeing his little brother awake "Mokuba!". Mokuba smiled a real smile " Seto! ...Come on lets go . Mom and dad are waiting for us." It was with that statement the Kaiba brothers finally moved on seeing the line of reality and illusions, the gap between death and life , and the cracks of sanity and insanity.

* * *

The End

* * *

* Mokuba told Joey his little secret...

Review


End file.
